Other Gadgets
. 1st page of "Other Gadgets".]] . 2nd page of "Other Gadgets".]] __TOC__ "Other Gadgets" are elements of Circuits, along with Chips, Gizmos, and Dynamic Props. They are available in the Gadgets tab of the Palette with the filter "Other Gadgets". There is no clear distinction between Other Gadgets and Dynamic Props: many of the items could go into either category. Ambience Radio There are two radios: the Ambience Radio and the Radio. When the red input pin receives a true value, a radio starts or stops. The songs available on the Ambience Radio are: 1: Outdoor Birds; 2: Outdoor Rain; 3: Spooky Cave; 4: Device Fan; 5: Crowd; 6: River; 7: Spooky; 8: Crickets. '''Bugs: '''Currently it is a bad idea to control the radios by circuits for rooms that allow more than one player. The state of the radios (playing/stopped) is purely client based and will always start in the playing state for a player when they enter a room. If the actual/supposed state is stopped, the radio status will always appear reversed to the player. Another problem appears when a client misses the chip tick that is supposed to change the radio's state, then that client's radio will be out of sync, too. Additionally a stopped radio will start playing again if the player that has been in the room the longest leaves. Bounce Pad information needed. Checkpoint information needed. Emitter The emitter creates an animated particle system. * Various particle systems can be set with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen (Confetti, Boost, Explosion, Fireflies, Firework, Fog, Hit 1, Hit 2, Leaves, Flash, Wind). * If the cyan input pin receives a value unequal to 0, new particles are emitted. If it receives 0, no new particles are emitted (unless the "Looping" setting is checked). * If "Looping" is checked, the particle system emits particles even if the cyan input pin is not connected. If it is checked and the cyan input pin is connected, then the particle system starts (and continues) as soon as a value unequal to 0 is received. * The signal on the purple input pin specifies a Color ID for some particle systems. * If "Use Maker Pen Custom Colors?" is checked and no signal is received by the purple pin, the Recolor mode of the Maker Pen can be used on the emitter to set the color of some particle systems. * The signal on the yellow pin determines the size of the particle system (typical values are between -10 and 100, but some effects also allow larger values. * The signal on the blue pin determines the speed of the particles (typical values are between -10 and 100). Impulse Volume information needed. Object Respawner An object respawner can teleport objects from anywhere in a room to the position of the object respawner. Send an object ID from a Trigger Volume that tracks objects to the red input ("Respawn Object by ID") to respawn that object. Send any signal unequal to 0 to the green input ("Respawn Object by Tag") to respawn one of the objects with the tag that is specified for the object respawner with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen. If more than one object has the tag to be respawned, the respawner chooses the tagged object farthest away from it. If "Respawn item politely?" is checked in the settings, then objects that are held by players will not respawn. If "Clear velocity on respawn?" is checked, then the object will always rest at the position of the object respawner after respawning. Point Light The Point Light is a light that shines in all directions, similar to a light bulb. You can recolour the Point Light using the Recolour tool of the Maker Pen, change its range and intensity with the Configure tool of the Maker Pen. Alternatively, you can do all of the above, as well as turn the light on and off, with Circuits. In this case, the color is specified by a Color ID. Respawn Point When a player is respawned (e.g. because of a rule specified in the Game Rules Chip or because of a Respawn chip), a valid spawn point is chosen to respawn the player. By default a spawn point is set to any team. The spawn point's team can also be set with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen for teams 1-16 and any team. Alternatively, a Team Index may be sent to the red input pin to specify which team the spawn point belongs to, so that you can dynamically change it in a game. There are 16 teams and the team colors repeat after 10. -1 (or any other negative value) is any team, 1 is blue, 2 is red, 3 is orange etc. When a Player ID is passed to the green input arrow, the player with that ID is respawned at the point. If an object tag is specified for the primary or secondary hand, then the player is equipped with an item that has this tag if one is available. If "Respawn this item politely?" is checked then an item that is held by another player is not considered to be available. Sampler Samplers can play recorded audio clips of up to 30 seconds. Red input: "Play on Signal"; green input: "Playback Speed"; blue input: "Volume (Max 10)". The default volume when unconnected, or outside the range of 1-10, is 10. The playback speed specifies a factor relative to the recording speed. The factor is 1 if g = 0, otherwise the factor is g/10. The range of g is from -500 to 500. Spotlight The Spotlight is a light that shines light in a circle, similar to a flashlight. As well as having the same configuration/controlling options as the Point Light, the Spotlight’s angle can be configured, that is the size of the circle it produces. Text information needed. Trigger Volume Trigger volumes are created with the Maker Pen and the Palette in a similar way as Cube shapes. They have two modes that can be set with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen: either they keep track of players or of objects. If either a Role, or an object tag is specified under "Filter By", then only players/objects with this tag are tracked. If tracking players, the red pin outputs 0, or the player ID of a player who just entered the trigger volume. The green pin outputs the number of players in the trigger volume. The blue pin outputs 0, or the player ID of a player who just exited the trigger volume. If tracking objects, the red pin outputs 0, or the object ID of the object which just entered the trigger volume. The green pin outputs the number of objects in the trigger volume. The blue pin outputs 0, or the object ID of the object that just exited the trigger volume. (To identify the player who most recently has interacted with this object, use the Object Mapper chip.) Welcome Mat The Welcome Mat cannot be connected to circuits. Category:Tools